User blog:Shadowmaster/Something 2012 Update (New Story, Required Maintenance, Contest)
That's right, BobTheDoctor27, I'm totally ripping off your monthly update and there's nothing you can do about it. >v< Too bad I don't have any cool MOCs to show off with this blog too, though. My Something I'm not exactly sure what month it is and I'm too lazy to read what the computer says it is, so you'll have to bare with me here. Anyway, due to a massive influx of Team Fortress 2, my activity has dwindled as of late. I'm pleased to say that I will be regaining activity, as I'm cutting back my TF2 supply. Story Updates ''Corrupted Conceptions Never heard of this before? Surprise. It's my new story. There's a ton of stuff regarding Shadowmaster's evil actions, but where does it start? And where is his character development? This explains SM's rise to power, and the beginning of his rivalry with the Godly Ones and Enthydenius. I'm sure you can guess which character he is already, I'm not attempting to make it a secret. I'm also planning on introducing a number of characters that haven't been seen before, including a female character (primary character), and a few others. '''I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide their genders and name them and give them a few personality traits. Be reasonable, no Mary Sues, put some personality in there. Backstory is not needed, and the female primary character needs only a name, since I've decided the other stuff.' Around 10 or so characters should be enough, be sure to include them in different tribes. Read my story if none of this makes sense to you. ''Twisted Shadows Twisted Shadows is still progressing, albeit a bit slower since I've got another story on my hands now as well. Nothing quite new here. I'll be introducing some more of the characters soon enough, and the action will be picking up with another good old long arduous journey across Spherus Magna. And we meet a new villain soon. Again, if none of this makes sense, read it, foo. The Kingdom's Secret Haven't heard from this for a long time, have you? If at all? Oh, yes, this story's going to be finished eventually. I've put it to a bit of a halt due to the re-introduction of Twisted Shadows, but I'm ready to set it back to action. Future Stories I've got two additional stories planned after The Kingdom's Secret, namely, Evil Awakens, and the story to finally conclude the saga. Each one features Shadowmaster as the antagonist (surprisingly, he's not TKS' antagonist). I expect these to come in the next few years. Business Matters - PLEASE READ I believe it's time to kick back into action regarding the wiki's business matters. First off, I think we need to look better for more people to join. Of course, the banner was a part of this, but we should promote CBW a bit more. DeviantArt, YouTube, and MOCpages are all ways to do this. Any site you're on frequently? If advertising is permitted there and you're not afraid to do so, then do it. CBW needs all the users it can get. I also plan to touch up the wiki in a few other ways, and I need your help. A constantly mentioned matter is the improvement drive, which was an act to clean up pages that were not up-to-par with the Manual of Style and Layout Guide. Here's a few things that need to be done: Required Actions - PLEASE READ *Fix all spelling errors. Don't use any form of auto-correct, it'll just mess up words, like BIONICLE character names, that aren't actual errors. *Rename all pages to correctly fit the manual of style. *Categorize all pages. These pages can be found here. The list is pretty small by now. *Extend or delete all stub pages. Try to extend the page to the longest length possible if it's not your page without modifying the actual story content, try notifying the owner, and add a delete tag if the page has extended the time limit shown on the stub template. A list of stub pages is visible here. ''List to be modified... Contests Brutaka Artwork Contest For a long time, Brutaka has been the mascot of the wiki, as you can tell by the various scattered Olmak wikicons and the ominous Brutaka in our background. Why not add MORE Brutaka to that? This contest will be to decide which depiction of Brutaka - your artwork - will be selected to appear in the wiki's own background! See the contest page for more details. Echo 1's Artwork Contest I don't have any more contests to offer at the moment, though I hope to soon, but I encourage you all to enter Echo 1's artwork contest, here. Artwork is a great way to express creation freely as possible, and I think you all should enter. After all, there's no point in me making an entry with no competition - as if I'd lose anyway. Seriously, though, I'd advise entering. A Half-Hearted Shadowmaster Farewell Well, that's all for this . I'll see you guys later. Feel free to read and comment.